


Drink 'Till You Drop

by ButterflyCrossing



Series: Kageyama Family (Cafe or otherwise) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, kageyama family cafe, this is where all the kags family drinks are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/ButterflyCrossing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to see all the Kageyama Family Cafe Drinks, their descriptions, and a way to make them at home/order them at Starbucks, you've come to the right place!</p>
<p>There is a drink per chapter, starting with the eldest siblings and working the way down through the ages. Also includes the Shouyou because that is also a drink at the Cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aika

**The Aika**

_"A straightforward and honest drink that will give you an energy boost without too many embellishments."_

Based on the [Popeye Tea](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/popeye-tea-starbucks-secret-menu/) from the Starbucks Secret Menu. 

Recipe:

  * Unsweetened iced green tea
  * Add matcha powder (1 scoop 12oz, 1.5 scoops 16oz, 2 scoops 20oz)
  * Blend




	2. Takumi

**The Takumi**

_"It's hot and it's cold, it's yes and it's no, it's indecisive and used to be a delinquent but is now a very successful businessman who didn't want his mom writing this."_

Based on the Starbucks Secret Menu [Affogato Frappuccino](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/affogato-frappuccino-starbucks-secret-menu/)

  * 1 1/2 cups chilled coffee, 
  * 1 cup whole milk, 
  * 1/3 cup sweetened condensed milk, 
  * 1 tsp vanilla extract, 
  * 1-2 cups ice (add more as needed for solidity)
  * Blend 10-30 seconds


  * Add 2 floating espresso shots
  * Optional: Add 1 scoop of java chips 
  * Top with whipped cream if desired




	3. Takeru

**The Takeru**

_"For those who looks like Zombie but are sweet on the inside."_

Based on the St[arbucks Starbucks Menu](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/the-wired-zombie-starbucks-secret-menu/) zombie.

  * 1/2 cup orange juice
  * 1/2 cup tea
  * 1 cup Lemonade
  * mix


  * Add 2 scoops matcha green tea powder
  * Top 1 pump raspberry syrup



 

 


	4. Kanna

**The Kanna**

_"Some sort of crazy caffeinated thing that only starving artists and college students with a paper due soon might drink."_

 

Based on a tumblr post where someone’s roommate mixed 5-hour energy, soda, and coffee before a final, downed it, and said “I’m gonna die.” Do not try this at home. I don’t wanna be responsible for any deaths.

I did find an insanely caffeinated starbucks [secret menu drink](http://hackthemenu.com/starbucks/secret-menu/liquid-cocaine/) if you want it though.

  * 4 Shots Espresso
  * 4 Pumps White Chocolate Syrup
  * Ice to fill in a 16oz cup
  * Fill with Milk




	5. Mami

**The Mami**

_"Healthy to the core, and proud about it too."_

Based on this [starbucks secret menu drink](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/green-tea-matcha-starbucks-secret-menu/). 

  * 2 scoops of matcha powder
  * 16 oz water.
  * Add ice.




	6. Hiroto

**The Hiroto**

_"Gives you enough energy to stay up all night writing and practicing songs, but apparently not enough to call your mother every once-in-a-while."_

Based on a [starbucks secret menu drink](http://hackthemenu.com/starbucks/secret-menu/black-eye/)

  * Coffee
  * 2 shots of espresso



 


	7. Takashi

**The Takashi**

_"A glorious combination of chocolate and coffee like the world has never seen. Because it’s too shy."_

Based on a starbucks secret[ chocolate machiatto](http://starbuckssecretmenu.net/starbucks-secret-menu-chocolate-macchiato/)

  * Mocha syrup (2 pumps tall, 3 pumps grande, 4 pumps venti)
  * White Mocha syrup (2 pumps tall, 3 pumps grande, 4 pumps venti)
  * Add 1 cup milk
  * Add 1 espresso shot
  * Criss-cross over the foam or whip with mocha and white mocha syrup




End file.
